


Completing the Family [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [167]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Sam Wilson, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Pets, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Sam adopt a dog.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [167]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Completing the Family [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunder_Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/gifts).



> I hope you like the art (+ bonus mini fic), Thunder_Cakes =D  
> I loved all your prompts. If I could I would have tried to fit them all into one, but I couldn't find a way to do that that would make sense. So I went with Wish #3 "SamSteve Adopting a Pet" as it called to me the most out of the three prompts.

* * *

“A little further now” comes a soft whisper by his ear.

“Steve!” he laughs, “I know why we are here, and I can hear the dogs”

“I know” a small kiss is planted to his jaw, just under the blind fold.

He and Steve had been planning to adopt a dog for months now, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. They had bought a house together not long after their engagement, close enough to the Avenger’s base in case they were called in and with a large back yard for a dog. For months they had been looking into the different breeds and where they could adopt.

All he wanted to do was rip of the blind fold and run towards the dogs.

“We’re nearly there” He can hear the smile in Steve’s voice.

The concrete under his feet gives way to grass.

“Are you ready?” Steve asks.

“Man, you know I'm ready, Steve”

Steve removes the blindfold.

A German Shepard sits proudly in front of them on the lawn beside a member of the Air Force.

Sam looks over to Steve in question.

“Yeah, we’re adopting a retired military dog” Steve says with a huge grin.

He walks over and sits beside the dog. The officer hands the dog’s lead over to Sam with a smile and moves aside.

“What’s his name?” he asks.

“Marvin” Steve says.

Sam looks over at Steve, “How long did it take you to find…?”

Steve gives him a bright smile, “I was lucky”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
